Problem: If $x \odot y = (6-x)(y)$ and $x \bigtriangledown y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $(5 \odot 2) \bigtriangledown 1$.
Answer: First, find $5 \odot 2$ $ 5 \odot 2 = (6-5)(2)$ $ \hphantom{5 \odot 2} = 2$ Now, find $2 \bigtriangledown 1$ $ 2 \bigtriangledown 1 = 4(2^{2})-1^{2}$ $ \hphantom{2 \bigtriangledown 1} = 15$.